Mina and Nick
This article focuses on the interactions between Mina Beff and Nick Mallory. Overview Like many girls, Mina has a huge crush on Nick Mallory. Likewise, she is one of the few girls that Nick has possibly shown interest in, although the instances are rare. Other times, Nick is generally nice to Mina and views her as a friend. Episodes Featured Smash Up Terby While Grojband as spying on Trina, Mina, and Nick at the Carnival Derby, they ducked down as Nick Mallory walked by. When he walked by, Mina was seen following him with a very love struck look on her face. She was floating in the air with her arms waving behind her back and there were hearts surrounding her while romantic music was playing. Although, this exposed that Mina was undoubtedly in love with Nick, Mina still slaved away, helping Trina look good in front of him so that she would go out with her instead. She didn't seem hesitant about this at all. However, she did express herself to be very nervous and unhappy about it but this could have just been because Trina was getting angry because she kept getting embarrassed in front of him. Dance of the Dead Corey told Mina to show Nick her costume. Nick, at the time was a zombie and Mina, at the time was dressed like a brain. Nick was about to "kiss" Trina on the lips but just before he did that, Mina interrupted to happily show Nick her costume. Trina became furious at Mina for interrupting her kiss. Nick then dropped Trina on the ground and walked toward Mina saying "Nick likes brains." Mina, thinking that he was complimenting her costume, thanked him for it, but when she saw him coming closer, drooling and growling, she realized that he was actually a real zombie and screamed at the top of her lungs in fear. Nick was later seen cornering Mina, about to eat her while Mina cowered in terror before Trina jumped in and shoved Mina onto the floor to try and draw the attention back to herself again. Space Jammin' After hearing that Trina left Mina alone with Nick in the line for Sludgefest, Corey pestered Trina about Nick falling in love with Mina while she was gone. Trina had a horrified look on her face as she imagined Nick and Mina falling in love in the line for Sludgefest. Nick told Mina that he's been waiting a long time to be cool in front of her only. Mina told Nick how sweet he was being and how glad she was that Trina left them alone. Mina and Nick then kissed each other but Trina's thought ended before their lips touched. In reality, when Nick and Mina were waiting outside of Sludgefest, Nick offered Mina gum. Mina smiled and took some. Trina pulled Mina away from Nick and screamed in her face about it. She suspected that Mina took Nick's heart and made it beat for her and that she was stealing him from her. G'ORB kidnapped Trina and took her away from Mina and Nick and Trina screamed down at Mina, telling her not to talk to Nick. During the performance, G'ORB was reading Trina's diary entry and said "I'm scared Nick will like Mina more than me." This made Mina smile and look embarrassed while Trina glared at her, growling in rage. After the song ended, Mina happily asked Trina if Nick could really like her more than he likes her. This angered Trina so much, that it made her go into diary mode. One Plant Band Corey caused Trina to go into diary mode by telling her that she would be getting held back while Mina moves on to the next grade along with Nick, meaning that they would start dating each other and she would not be there to stop them. In Trina's thought bubble, she imagined Mina riding on Nick's motor scooter. After Trina went into diary mode, Mina told her that she screamed something about her and Nick being together and she asked her if that could really happen. When she asked this, her eyes shimmered, her cheeks blushed, and she put her hands together in a loving position. In response to this, Trina dumped a jug of water on her head Creepaway Camp Mina and Nick were out camping and Mina saw a bug on her marshmallow which made her scream and jump into the air and land in Nick's arms where she held on to him shaking in fear. This made Trina jealous as she told her to stop making him comfort her and all of her fears. When Blade Stabbington rose from the water, Mina jumped into the air screaming and then grabbed onto Nick again. After this, Nick put a motor on the boat and left Trina behind. He was bored of the situation and went off to get get some tacos. He didn't remove Mina from the boat when he did this meaning that he was possibly enjoying having her in the boat with him and it was also a possibility that he was intending in having tacos with her. A Knight to Remember When Nick come out, Trina started drooling over him. Mina yelled at her, telling her to stop. Then she started drooling over Nick. She demanded Trina to clean her drool so that the commoners wouldn't see it. When Trina saved Nick's life, Mina got very mad at her. Girl Fest When Nick passes by Trina and Mina (who is supporting Trina on her back), Nick greets Trina as well as greeting Mina as "Trina Jr." Saxsquatch After Trina had fallen in love with Gary, Mina asked her if she could have her pictures of Nick Mallory but she declined to this, much to Mina's dismay. Later in the episode, Corey set Trina and Gary up on a double date with Mina and Nick to make Trina jealous. Mina was surprised to find out that she was going on an official date with Nick Mallory. When the date started, Nick said "Hey" to Mina which made her blush and giggle wildly. Nick Mallory then started feeding Mina some salad which made Mina laugh and blush a lot. Mina also took pleasure from touching Nick Mallory's hair. Nick Mallory as well seemed to be very happy on his date with Mina. Trina went into Diary Mode because of this which stuck up fear in Mina and made her feel guilty and stop touching his hair. However, Mina and Nick both expressed themselves to be very unhappy about having to do this. Nick Mallory got out of his said and said that he didn't want to cause any more trouble and he left the restaurant. He was still very sad about having to end his date with Mina though. Trivia *This attraction/friendship is in a love triangle with Trina Riffin. Category:Interactions Category:Attractions Category:Friendships